wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Earths/Spoiler-free
Current known or inhabited Earths are not all specifically named in the Worm Universe. As of Arc 28, there were over a dozen Earths accessible from Earth Bet.Cockroaches 28.5 Some contacted worlds are unknown to the general public and were classified. Earth Aleph Earth Aleph is the home to the Travelers. It is a world that diverged paths from Bet at the time of Scion's first appearance. This world has variations of everyone born before said appearance (about 30 years before the start of Worm), though anyone born after may not have a duplicate in Earth Bet. It is much closer to the world of the readers than other Earths, even Earth Bet, but it still has capes. However, they're much weaker than the ones on Earth Bet.You follow the lame ass superheroes and villains we’ve got running around, and the three or four who’re maybe actually worth something. You’ve followed Earth Bet, all the stuff that goes on with the real heroes and villains. - Excerpt from Migration 17.5There were capes in Earth Aleph, barely C-list by our standards. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Earth Bet Earth Bet is the main setting of Worm. It is believed to have diverged from Earth Aleph around 1983Gestation 1.x. It is the home world to Taylor and the majority of the other capes in the story. Bet has dollar coins instead of bills, major terrorist attacks did not occur here, but the damage that people with superpowers did more than compensated. The cold war fizzled out when Scion entered the pictureUnlike the major players in the Cold War, the monsters he was thinking about weren’t so rational that they’d stand down with Scion in the picture. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.y and interfered with nuclear weapons testing.That's essentially it. Scion was stopping raiding groups and paramilitary groups in Africa and the Middle East, and then began to respond to weapon testing in much the same way. Scion shot down one test missile from a country away and then hit the launch facility. This wasn't widely publicized, but it did have ripple effects in terms of culture and America's military spending/focus. Part of Scion's motivation in doing so was to prevent a scenario where the shards couldn't find hosts (for much the same reason, he would have gone out of his way to stop, say, String Theory). Part was Norton's instructions. But the countries basically realized that it wouldn't work. - Elaboration on spacebattles by Wildbow There are also the remains of an abandoned base on the Moon that was being created by Sphere.Sphere became newsworthy when he took on a project to build self sustaining biospheres on the moon. - Excerpt from Interlude 11d "“Nine-eleven didn’t happen here. Endbringers did. They have one dollar coins in this America, not bills, and they phased pennies out. Um. There’s an installation on the moon, half-built and abandoned. I don’t know. Stuff is different.” - Excerpt from Migration 17.6 Earth Bet had a population of roughly 6,979,019,555 in 2011, according to the Number Man.The best case scenario is that Earth’s population drops steeply over twenty years, until it settles to forty-eight point six percent of where it currently stands. Three billion, three hundred and ninety-one million, eight hundred and three thousand, five hundred and four. Give or take. - Interlude 14.y Earth Gimel Earth Gimel is an alternate Earth which seemed to have diverged from other human occupied earths roughly five thousand years ago.The deviation point seems to be nearly five thousand years ago. Several teams are working on analyzing the sites where humans settled, looking for the cause of extinction. - Excerpt from Imago 21.5 Earth Shin A world where parahumans rule and humans obey. But the parahumans have a master too, their mysterious Goddess.Lausanne RP Trivia *The Earths within the Worm Universe are mostly named after the letters in the Hebrew alphabet. ** The known Earths correspond to letters numbered 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 15, 21 and 22. Category:Locations Category:Earths